Touched by an Angel
by Miss Keri Baby
Summary: Arianna come to Forks, Washington for one reason and one reason only, to aid the Cullens in theirbattle with the Volturi. she never encountered meeting a 6 foot wolf that would make her weak in the knees. i guess what they say if true, life is never what you expect. This is their story. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Paul+OC fanfiction. It will take place two weeks before the final battle with the Volturi. My Oc's name is Arianna. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Summary:

Doing what is right could be the single hardest thing you have ever done in your life. You have to defy everything you ever believed in. you can lose everything that is important to you but it is better to displeasure the people by what you know is right that to temporarily please them by doing what is wrong.

"We have to help them, daddy. You are well aware that the outcome is going to result in death and bloodshed," I say to him with an air of confidence as we walk down the passage to the breakfast hall. "Do you really wish to have demise on your conscience," he lets out humourless laugh and scoffs, "but it won't be on my conscience, if anything they brought it all upon themselves."

"But-," with a hand out my shoulder he stops in the middle of the hallway and heaves out a sigh, "for the last time no, I am tired of having this fruitless conversation."

"This is our chance to help them father, they are good people," I continue with as much determination as I can muster even though I could see his attempt at trying to hold in his anger, "they have killed so many innocent people, including our kind. Your brothers and sisters brutally murdered and you wish to help them," he spat. His eyes red with rage and the blonde hair atop his head in disarray, he fixed a deathly glare on my person. I opened my jaws to retort but found no words were capable of being released. "This discussion is over," he seethed, emphasising each word while clutching the sides of his robes and proceeding to depart, leaving me looking at his reverse with a steely glaze of determination.

I now know what it is I have to do, I just don't know if I have the courage to go on with it. I shake my head and chastise myself. No I can do this. One of the many attributes my father and I share is that we are both stubborn. Nothing can stop be from achieving my goal.

With my mind made up I start for the Room of Riches. It was a huge circular room with different shelves occupying different types of money. Snatching a brown shoulder bag off the floor I head towards the far right off the room and unfastened the drawer labelled Earth, depositing as much as I can acquire in the short amount of time. Next I head towards the far East of the Castle, in the direction of my bedroom.

Grabbing the duffel bag from under my bed I place as many dresses as I can into it as fast as I can. At first glance all you see is white, naturally all the dresses that I own is of the same colour. It is tradition that every woman in Haven uses white. It is a symbol of innocence and purity.

All Angels are equipped with_** an**_ element of the ground from the time they are born. It is to protect them at all times but for some reason I was granted with two, Air and Water. Sometimes you can be given a power, if you are lucky.

Grasping my Communicator of the side table next to my bed I set out to the Link. A room that allows for transportation to different Domains, or planets as the humans like to call it, scattered around the universe.

I bury my knives in the pockets hidden in the inside of my boots. I opted for flat boots because I am unaware of the precise timing of this journey.

Like every place a Domain consists of a superior being right at the top of the proverbial pyramid, a person who makes all the rules and makes sure that these laws are upheld. Then they are the soldiers to serve and protect not only its King but the people that live in the town and last it is the servants and peasants that occupy the village. From what I learned of Earth, it was segregated into different countries and these countries are being ruled by individuals called presidents.

Jaurish is the guard of the Link and never lets anyone pass without the King's consent. The realisation that I might have to harm him to get across stuns me. I have never laid a hand on anyone before unless it was off playful banter. Ever since I was a little girl I was trained to fight in full on combat if the situation called for it. Never have I ever used my training before… _until now._

I take a peak at Jaurish at the corner of the Link before leaning on the wall and taking a much needed breath. This is it. As I walk to the door, I hold my head high and put on the bravest face I could conjure up. Just as I expected he held his sword in front off me effectively blocking my exit. "I do not wish to cause you pain, so I suggest you let me through." I tried my best to keep my voice as calm as possible and struggled even more not to let the quiver be released. "It is my job to protect this barrier and that job entitles me preventing certain people from coming in or _going out_." His voice hardening and he emphasized on going out. "Then you leave me no choice," I retort with the same strength in my words.

I concentrate really hard and look him directly in the eyes. Before he could comprehend what was happening to him he is flung towards the wall on the opposite side of the room and his head meets the barricade behind due to the invisible force inflicted upon him. I never intended for him to get seriously hurt but I take it as my chance to leave. The door unlocks but not before I entered the security code and the name of my destination. I step in uncertain of what is ahead of me.

All around me is white. Floating, foamy white objects. The clouds of Earths sky. It looked so dreamy, so absolute that I couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances. Far below me I observe the grounds of Earth. Before departing I turn around to give one last glimpse at the place I have called home for the last twenty one years of my life. "Goodbye," I whispered not only to my home but to everybody that ever meant something to me. Never am I going to go to Sarah, my make shaft mother for advice or to Nate for a good laugh. I'll never spar with my father ever again. 'No regrets' I repeated in my mind. Releasing a deep breath I Unfurl my wings, dark as night as I take my first leap towards my new life, hoping that everything I was doing was worth it.

**Please R&R. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is the next chapter. This story takes place in BD two weeks before the final battle between the Volturi. Sorry still no Paul.**_

I landed in a secluded spot and to say the landing was rough would be an understatement. My wings furled so that they could no longer be seen. Looking at my new surroundings I dust the dirt of my dress. Is this Earth? It looks so different compared to Safe Haven. Very dreary compared to home. Well this has to now become my home.

As I walk out of the murky alleyway I spot this group of girls between the ages of 15 and 17, they appear to be friendly enough. I walk up to them, hoping they can lead me in the direction of the person I am searching for.

"Hello, sorry to be a bother but can any of you assist me in locating Dr Cullen's residence?" I asked amicably. They all turn around to look at me, well more like stare. "No I am so sorry, I'm afraid we can't. You see we have this strict no helping strangers policy. It totally affects our pristine image," the strawberry blonde said in a fake sweet voice with a hand on her heart as a show of sympathy. I nod my head and turn around, "okay should have stuck with don't know where he lives," I muttered to myself. They all remind me too much of the princesses from home. Snobbish and thinks everyone is beneath them.

I continued walking down the streets until I spotted a twenty something man running towards me with a small red purse. He must have taken it from the old woman across the street for she was yelling at him from her position. Just as he was passing by me I put my foot out, his face meeting the pavement with a hard thud. I bent and retrieved the purse from his hold, "Reds not really your colour," I say mockingly.

I run across the street and place the bag in the old lady's hands, "you should really be more careful," I say seriously. "Hi, my name is Arianna; could you help me by pointing me in the right direction of Dr Cullen's house?" I asked earnestly. The woman smiled in return. "Of course sweetie it's that way. I think you keep on driving until you see the house. Trust me you wouldn't miss it," she says honestly. I gave her a big smile, "Thank you so much, I appreciate it."

"No, thank you."

The directions she gave me were leading to a forest. It was going to be a long walk by the looks of it. Lucky I am using my flat, comfortable boots.

After what seemed like hours I came up to a big, modern looking house. The lady was right; it was hard to miss. It wasn't gigantic like the castle at home but it was big enough that you couldn't help but to stop and admire its beauty. It was made mostly out of glass and oak coloured wood. It had this air about it that I had never come across before. I shook my head, walked up to the front door and knocked. The door swung open and I was greeted with the sight of a pale, hazel eyed, bronze haired male. So this was Edward. "Hi, I am looking a Dr Carlisle Cullen," I said inquiringly. I feel that ever since my entrance to this planet that that was the only phrase uttered from my lips. He moved to the side as an indication to let me in. I follow him up the stairs to what seems to be the living room. There were a lot of people here. "Hello," I turn in the direction of the voice. It was Dr Cullen who spoke. "How about we take this to my office," he turns and carries on walking leaving me no choice but to oblige. I knew wherever we spoke everyone will still be able to hear us and I also knew that the doctor knew it to but I was grateful that he gave me the option of privacy.

Entering the room the first thing that caught my eye was the massive glass desk situated at the entrance of the room. Behind it stood a large book shelf from the foot of the floor to the ceiling of the room. Just by looking at it you can tell that the books that adorned the shelf were filled with knowledge and information that was priceless. Some looked older than the others. None the less each and every book looked as old as time. He sits down on the tall, white leather chair on his side of the table and points to the one on the opposite side, a silent offer. I sit down obediently. "So Miss…" he trails off, unsure of my name, "Arianna," I answer.

"Arianna, how may I be of service to you," he asks with a calm voice. "Actually it's the other way around," I retort with a smile. Confusion takes up his features. I wonder, do you think Vampires ever felt confused. They must know everything of interest because of their long life span. It looked as if he doesn't get confused often.

"I wish to assist you in your fight against the Volturi," I say confidently. After a couple of brief moments he got over his shock. "I do not wish to create a bloodbath when it is not needed." He stated. He did seem like the kind of person who took no pleasure in killing. I mean he is a healer or doctor after all, isn't he meant so save lives rather than take them. I guess after centuries of taking life you tend to get tired.

"I promise not to proceed out of turn. I too do not take pleasure in bloodshed regardless of the cause," I agree. And it was true, if you take the life of an enemy it makes you just as guilty as them.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" he asked. I looked at him directly in the eyes. "Yes. I am very well aware of the dangers and consequences of what this entails. It has come to my attention that the Volturi wish to harm the little girl." He gives me a critical look and nods his head in affirmation.

"And you do not want to fight but to make them understand the child is of no harm to them or anyone else for that matter, right?" another stiff nod.

"But you are uncertain if the child is harmful or not. You are willing to fight for a cause, unsure if it is right or wrong," I said pushing him further.

"It is only because she is the first of her kind, regardless she is my granddaughter and family. You do anything for family and if I were to die then it will be worth it and if it is worth it, how can it be wrong? So I ask you again are you ready to getting into this unsure if you are going to come out with your life?" He asked intently

"I know that you are unaware of who I am and how can a girl of my size can be of any help to you and I also know that trust is difficult to earn with your kind but I guarantee you that I mean no harm to you or your family." The entire time he looked deep in thought, debating whether to trust me or not. Wondering how a girl like me can help them in anyway. If there was a way then how? I felt the need to further assure him.

"Its not that I don't wish to share who, no what I am to you, I do. It's just that if I do then your sons going to read your mind and the main man from the Volturi's going to read his…" I trailed off.

"I understand, as long as you are aware of the circumstances surrounding this matter. You are familiar with your capabilities and there is nothing I can do to stop but if you are lying…" he trailed. Threat thinly veiled in his statement. Guess they were willing to take any help that was being offered to them. "Why don't we go downstairs and meet the rest of the family," he continued lightly. "I am honoured to assist Dr Cullen."

He waved his hand at me, "please call me Carlisle."

I have no doubt in my mind that every single person in the living room had heard what was being said between Carlisle and I, what with their sensitive hearing. I glance at him as he begins addressing his family, "guys, this is Arianna. She has offered to support us in our current… predicament." He says hesitating at predicament, for a lack of a better word.

As soon as he introduced me every pair of eyes in the largely distributed space seized their conversations to look at me. I suddenly felt very self conscious. The tall, big sized, pale one with the cute dimples was the first to speak, "no offence but you're tiny, what damage can you possibly do to millennia plus vampires, huh better yet what damage can you do to me?" he sounded teasing but honest. "You'd be surprised," I replied cheekily. He seemed shocked at my answer but opened his mouth to respond when the bronze haired, hazel eyed boy prevented him by offering his hand to me, "my name is Edward Cullen. Please excuse my brother, he's still learning." He looked no more than seventeen but I know for a fact he must be thrice that amount, maybe more. "I for one am willing to accept any help that I can get. It means a great deal to me and my family." Definitely more.

Even though he sounded genuine in his approach I could make out that he was puzzled by the fact that he was incapable of reading my mind. He was trying very hard to probe into my mind to no avail and for a second his eyebrows scrunched up. He did hide it well though. I grasped his hand, "no thanks necessary."

One by one they began introducing themselves. They all seemed curious as to how I was going to be of assistance them but were kind enough not to ask out loud.

I took a closer look at Renesmee; she looked beautiful with a touch of innocence. I wonder what they told her about this whole situation. Whether they made up a story or told her the truth.

She placed her palm on Jacob's face and seconds later he walked right up to me, Renesmee within his arms. She smiled at me and proceeded to plant a hand on my cheek. With a baffled look on her face, she inquired, "why can't you see what I am showing you?" everyone seemed taken aback that she had uttered a word and even more flabbergasted that she had the courage to ask me in such a direct manner, but she didn't pay them any attention and neither did I.

Anger and intrigue consumed her features. I didn't know how to answer her without giving too much away. Sensing my reluctance to contribute on the subject she shook her head and held out her tiny, creamy hand. It was that gesture that made me believe that she was wise for her age, "my name is Renesmee but you can call me Ness," and just like that the tension ebbed away and everyone began to indulge in their own conversations yet again.

"And I am Arianna. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," I say formerly.

Later, I sat on the nearest armchair with a smile on my face and gazed at the family around me, knowing that I made the right decision by helping them.

_**So tell me what you think. Your reviews will be appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well here is the next chapter. There is a little Paul in there for you. Just want to remind that I don't own Twilight even though I'd like to believe I did in my fantasy world.**_

_**Also want to thank SoulToSqueez fpr the review. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Chapter 3: Adapting

"You look tired," Esme stated from her place on the sofa opposite me. "Why don't I show you to your room," she persisted in a soft voice.

"My room?" I asked perplexed by her statement.

"Yes, _your_ room. You don't expect me to let you stay in a cheap motel do you?"

A yawn prevented me from giving her an answer.

She led me to a room on the second floor. A queen sized bed was situated at the middle of the room with pure white beddings. There was another door to the right of the room. Opposite the bed was a large glass desk which comprised of books, writing pads and a medium sized lamp. A little farther from it was a double door that looked like it was the entrance of a closet. On the left side of the bed was an enormous glass door that led to a balcony.

"So, what do you think?" Esme asked.

I turned around to look at her briefly with a huge smile on my face, "It's beautiful, thank you."

Indeed it was. It looked vintage what with its white and gold vibrant colours but still beautiful.

When I turned around again I found that I was alone. I was so absorbed with the room that I had never heard Esme leaving.

Dropping my backpack on the edge of the bed I then proceeded to explore the room further and found that not only did it have a bathroom but a closet that was also quite spacious. After a long and relaxing shower I collapsed in the comfy queen sized bed and was out like a light.

I sat on the barstool at the kitchen counter patiently waiting for my breakfast or lunch you could say. After my morning shower I put all my dresses in the closet and looked through the extensive book collection in a shelf above my desk and now I was famished seeing as I ate the night before last.

While Esme was preparing breakfast I took the time to reflect on the people I met.

Emmett, even though at first sight looked enormous and scary he really was playful by heart. He never took anything serious and had the essence of a child. Choosing to goof off and have fun with his brothers over sitting and talking. His excitement makes me smile. I think out of the entire Cullen family I liked him the most.

Esme, who right now was chopping onions and pepper, is exceptionally kind and understanding. A mother figure to everyone in this house.

The doctor, Carlisle seemed to be very calm and collected someone who doesn't judge easily.

Edward came off as a serious individual and never strayed far from Bella and Ness.

And wherever Ness was Jacob wasn't far behind. I never understood their relationship. If there ever was one, but they intrigued me. Renesmee kept referring to Jacob as hers and he never seems to mind in all honesty he welcomes her affection.

Seth was like a little brother. He possessed very innate goodness and a very charming, sweet and boyish smile. Every time I was around him I'd feel giddy.

But not everyone was good here. Some of these vampires feed on humans and even though Esme reassured me that they will not harm me I still feel uneasy around them. The thought that they could snap my neck like a twig without a care in the world terrifies me. One of the reasons why my father forbade me to me assist Vampires is because they killed my kind for centuries. Never caring about whom it was mother, daughter, sister, brother, just killing for the sake of it. Avoidance is the only way for me to keep my life.

There is this spot deep in the forest with a waterfall and a large boulder that I have been spending the past four days in an attempt to avoid the human drinking Vampires. The way the water moved was simply mesmerising. The reality that neither I nor anybody else can control the movement comforts me. With all the supernatural going on in this world there isn't anything we can't change. People can tell the future, read minds and_ escape death_. And even if it is something as small as the fact that you can't change the direction in which the waters going soothes me. It reassures me that there are things that we can't change in this world. That some things are just meant to be.

Not only that but I found the books from the shelf were most interesting having been through three of them already. A romance, suspense and thriller.

Now I am engrossed in a murder mystery novel about an expert swimmer who drowned. I mean how can an expert drown? It's physically impossible right? Well not if someone pushed him. There's murder, lies, deceit and drugs involved. Not a good combination if you want a happy ending. I have become obsessed in it. It is just amazing when all the puzzles pieces fit and the picture they make is beautiful and meant to be. And that thought makes me happy.

Walking on the invisible path to the Cullen house I get the strangest feeling, like I am going in the wrong direction. Deciding to follow my instincts I head the opposite way then my initial course. As I get closer I hear water in the distance. I look up to see the back of someone's silhouette, a mans to be specific. There is a ledge and directly below it was a raging river. He is standing at the edge of death.

PAUL'S POV

God, how I hate leeches. Now there were real bloodsuckers here. Ones that feed on humans. I hate having to be in the same room with them, especially if it's only to _talk._ It is freaking insanity trying to restrain yourself from killing them. It just so god damn hard. Here I am standing at the edge of the border separating the Cullen and Quileute land trying to curb my anger.

Its like reason isn't necessary. You just have to look at them and think about what they did and it's enough. You just want to rib them apart limb form limb. Hurt them like how they hurt so many others. Innocent people who were unable to defend themselves. Looking in their eyes you can

see the smugness they feel and it motivates you even more. Stopping yourself is like fighting against your basic nature.

The only reason we tolerate them is because of the hybrid. Being and imprint, especially an Alpha's imprint you become family regardless of what you are. Hurting one's imprint goes against everything we wolves believe in and I am not talking from experience. If I were to touch any of the imprints I would have asked for a death sentence. It is not something you can explain. Its nature.

Even if it's not your own you fight, to the death to protect them. You do it for your brother.

Sam, Jared and I had come here to speak to the Cullen's about battle practice and within five minutes I was breathing hard and ready to attack. Sam had to use his Alpha voice to hold me back. Well I could be happier to be out of there.

I take A few steps back and get ready to jump to the other side of the bank when I feel as if all the air had been sucked out of me and I went flying back against my will. I had landed on my back and bumped my head on the rock directly behind me. _Hard. _

_**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**MissKeriBaby**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Oh Shit

_**So here is the next chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: again I don't own anything**_

_**Thanks to SoulToSqueez for the review.**_

_**I also wanted to say I have a new imprint story. it's a Seth/OC and I'll be forever grateful if you check it out and tell me what you think.**_

_****_

PAUL'S POV

What the hell just happened? I groan and rub my head.

"Are you trying to kill yourself," I hear in an angry voice from above me.

Seriously, am I trying to kill myself? What is wrong with this girl? "I think I should be asking you the same question?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" was the only reply I got. There is something weird going on. I push myself in a sitting position preparing to get up. In some strange warped up way I found her voice to be quite tender and soothing, damn I must have hit my head harder than I thought. "Who do you think you are?" I ask in a frustrated voice.

She scoffs at me, actually scoffs. "I think I am the one that just saved your life," she replied in an unbelievable tone.

I jump to my feet, my anger at the Cullen's and now her resurfacing. "Look lady, my life didn't need save…" I trailed off when I looked into her eyes. My first major mistake.

Everything around me disappeared. My anger at the Cullen's became non-existent. All that remained was her.

Standing before me was this marvellous blonde haired, green eyed angel. _Angel. _There was no other way to describe her. I found myself speechless at her beauty. Looking in her eyes I first see the anger but with a deeper delve I can see her innocence and purity.

Her scent overpowering my senses. She smelt like vanilla and fresh air.

I suddenly had this overwhelming urge to protect her, to keep her safe.

Vaguely I realized I just imprinted. I was lost in her deep, bold green eyes. Drowning, without a care in the world. Feelings of fulfilment consumed me. I just wanted to hold her, feel her skin and soft blonde hair under my fingertips. My god she is magnificent.

Standing before I felt small, insignificant. I felt the need to be a better man. To prove to her that I am worth her time and affection, to keep her happy.

At the same time I felt the wolf bursting to come free.

To dominate her.

To possess her.

To make her mine.

To show the world that she is taken and nobody has a right to touch what is mine.

"Excuse me," her beautiful voice brought me out of my trance. "Are you okay," she continued in a concerned voice. Her worry comforted me somewhat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," it came out dazed and disorientated.

After a few seconds and her weird stare I came down to reality. "What are doing in the middle of the forest at this time of day," doesn't she know that she could get killed? I tried to keep my voice from rising, didn't want to scare her off.

"Oh, I was just going… home and I heard you so…," she trailed off. I nodded my head in vague understanding.

"Ok, so what is your name?" I asked genuinely curious.

"May I inquire as to why you wish to know my name?" She posed with her hands on her hips, her small fragile hands. Hands I wish to capture in mine. Damn she is feisty.

Thinking fast, "I just want to know the name of the woman who saved my life," I didn't want to get on her bad side. She looked at me sceptically before answering, "you first."

I took the chance to hold my hand out, "Paul. Paul Meraz."

She gently put her hands in my own, "Arianna." Arianna. I repeated her name just to see how it felt coming off my tongue. I was right her hands were as a soft as baby's. After a few long seconds I reluctantly let go.

"So, where are you going?" she asked after a tense silence. "I doubt you know them but um, the Cullen house," I replied trying in vain not to let the disgust show. Knowing it would be wrong to call them leeches. She probably didn't even know them. I didn't like saying bye to her so soon after meeting here.

She looked surprised at my answer but also happy, "Oh me too," she retorted enthusiastically. My eyes narrowed how would she know them? She isn't one of them and I know this because I can hear her heartbeat. She is not supposed to know them. They could hurt her. She could see the worry on my face but didn't know why I was worried.

"Do you want to walk together?" she asked kindly.

Unable to speak I just nod my head stiffly in return. It's the only way for me to find out what is going on and I can talk to Sam about it.

We walk in silence for most of the journey. Deciding to break it I see the book she is holding in her hand as the answer. I point my index finger toward the book, "What are you reading?"

She first glances at the book, then at me, "A book," she says strangely. I smile in return and she continues, "No it's a murder mystery novel. It is very fascinating actually."

"That's nice. How do you know the Cullen's," I finally asked the question that has been eating at me since I discovered the tiny fact that she knew them," she seemed taken aback at my forwardness but none the less responds, "I am temporarily staying with them."

I got angered at her answer, "That's not what I asked. The Cullen's, their dangerous. You shouldn't be near them," my voice hardening.

"You don't know me, I could be dangerous too," she said jokily but timid.

"Do you know what they are?" I grabbed her upper arms in my grasp, looking her directly in the eye. She seemed scared at my sudden outburst.

I immediately let go of her and took big steps back to put some distance between us.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," I apologised.

She rubbed at the spot my arms were on previously, "it's all right. You're correct though I am well aware of what they are. Are you?"

"Yes." We had now reached the entrance of the Cullen house. I was about to take the first step to the front door when a small hand brought me to a standstill. She cocked her head to the side and began walking to the reverse of the house. Wordlessly I began to follow.

The mother was there to greet us. Warmth taking up her features. She looked at me and then at Arianna, "did you enjoy yourself?" directing her question at her.

"Yes very much. I find the fresh air and nature quite inspiring." They continued to talk but I paid them very little attention. Rather looking at my surroundings for any immediate danger. Around these people I was always on edge. Sam and Jared were coming out of a room closely followed by the mind reading and head leech.

The doctor was saying something to Sam, "see you tonight," I caught the last bit of their conversation. I could see both Jared and Sam were very uncomfortable but were trying very hard to conceal it with very little success. The stench of the Vampire and being in their presence for so long was taking its toll on them. Sam must also be getting ticked off being in the same room as Jacob.

Their Alpha blood itching for a fight. To claim, to demonstrate who is the stronger of the two.

Sam and Jared were walking up to me. With every step closer I could see Arianna getting more nervous having never seen them before. She must be intimidated with their height. I stepped in front of her to offer protection and she let out a small sigh of relief. Sam looked curious and Jared just looked confused. The mind reading leech just smiled. I wanted nothing more than to smack the smile off of his face. I looked him directly in the eyes, to offer a warning. As if to say 'Mine'. That just made him smile more and make me angrier.

"Paul," I turned around to find Sam and Jared at the door ready to leave, "Lets go," As angry as the make me and as bad as they smell I just wanted to stay close to Arianna. She looked at me questioningly. I was having an internal battle when Sam spoke,

"Paul lets go," he said using his Alpha voice. At the end I didn't have a choice. Before I left I looked at Arianna, bent so that we were at the same level, "Be careful okay," she nodded her head in understanding.

"Will I ever see you again?" her question made me smile.

"Of course," I said in my most sure voice, smirk on my face.

**_Please review and tell me what you think._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next chapter. Still don't own Twilight.**_

Arianna's POV

I found out from Bella that later tonight the vampires and the guys with Paul were going to get together to practice full on combat against each other. Carlisle said that even though he did not wish to fight the Volturi it would be best if they were prepared for the worst case scenario. Just in case it was to come to that.

Paul. I didn't know what to think of him. When I saw him for the first time I was afraid he was going to commit suicide. Imagine my surprise when he told me he was just going to jump to the other side. That man was a riddle within a puzzle.

His eyes brown in colour, the warmest of brown imaginable, big, bold and expressive like chocolate. He was well over 6, 2' in height, easily towering over me. His big strong posture made me feel small and vulnerable but safe and secure at the same time.

His hands felt huge in my own. Balmy with a hint of softness. The way he looked at me, like I was the only thing that mattered, shook me to the very core, sending shock waves through my entire form.

There was just something about him that drew me in. He possessed something that I have never witnessed in any person before, man or woman.

With all that in mind I wondered how he was to fight against bloodthirsty vampires. He may be strong and brave but a human can't even place a scratch on vampire how was he going to succeed in killing not only one but a dozen of them? It's physically impossible.

I was currently sitting in the living room with the Cullen's, Denali coven plus Jacob and Seth when I decided to pose my question. "Those guys that were here earlier, who are they?" I asked Bella but it was Seth who answered.

"Those are mine and Jacob's brothers. We were once in their pack."

"Pack?" I asked bewildered. Seth turned to look at Jacob, who lifted his head from his position on the floor. They seemed to share a silent conversation before Jacob spoke. "Yes pack, you see our tribe had legends. Legends that state that our forefathers could transform into wolves whenever vampires were close by. It was their way of protecting our people," he said it slowly giving me time to think about what he uttered.

"I still don't understand," I whispered. What do their ancestors have to do with everything that's going on right now? Seth looked down, playing with his hands on his lap while Jacob let out a huge sigh.

"The gene was passed down from father to son for generation making us…"

"Wolves," I murmured cutting him off. "Yes," he said confirming my answer. They were all in silence giving me time to process the information I had just received.

I didn't have any problem with it. I have been surrounded with supernatural all my life. There is no such thing as normal. But the thought of Jacob and Seth, innocent, funny, quirky Seth being able to transform into a werewolf shocked me. Does this mean Paul can transform into one too? Paul popped into my head from nowhere. How do I feel about Paul being a werewolf? I don't know a lot about the guy to judge.

I only know what he has showed me which is not a lot. He was so confusing, his mood swings taking me by surprise every time. One minute he is all calm and nice and within seconds he drives right down to angry and intimidating. It's like you don't know what to make of them.

"Can you change at will or are you a slave to the full moon?" I asked anxious to know the answer. Seth seemed keen on my question, "No we are able to change at will. Even with all that's going on I enjoy being a wolf."

"Can I ask one more question?

"You already did," Seth smiled.

I laughed, "Tonight when you are practising, can I accompany you?" I was eager and at the same time a little cautious about seeing them for real. When you hear that someone is a wolf you can't just believe it, you have to see it with your eyes for sure. To make certain that your mind isn't playing tricks on you, to make certain you have not gone insane.

"Of course you can come with us honey. We leave at midnight. Why don't you get some rest and we will wake you up before we leave." It was Esme who agreed. I am quite tired so maybe I will take a short nap before the journey.

The thought that I might get to see Paul in a few hours makes me feel giddy. I hope he is happy to see me as well. I wouldn't want to give him the wrong impression but the problem was what the wrong impression was? Despite all the pent up rage he possessed he still had the ability to be a great man. I am too sleepy to break my head about this. I will over think it after I have rested. With a 'goodnight everybody' I made my way to my bedroom intent on getting as much rest as I can acquire between now and midnight.

When we got to a clearing deep within the forest I found that there were a lot of people in attendance. There was an invisible line that separated the vampires and werewolves. Despite the time you could make out the differences between the two groups. On one side of the line were the vampires, pale dangerously looking, on the other were the wolves, russet skin tone and equally as dangerous.

Mortal enemies joined together for a common goal, putting all their differences aside for a mere child. They were as different as night and day. But even with the common goal you could see the hate radiating off of them in waves, it was so clear that even a blind man could see it. Carlisle walked up to the front and addressed everyone present.

"We are all here to practise. To provide ourselves with a better chance at protecting the people we love. I know by being here and doing this you are sacrificing a lot and if you wish to leave there would be no questions asked, no judgements passed on to anyone. You would not be seen as a coward. So if you are going to leave do it now."

For a long time we waited, holding our breaths no one moving. "Thank you for doing this, all of you," Carlisle continued.

While Emmett and Edward were in the middle of a fight Paul walked up to me. He looked confident and striking under the moonlight. His well defined jaws and his hard explicit muscles, flexing with each move of his. At long last he reached me, "Hi,"

"Hi," I responded almost shyly returning his smile.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked.

"And miss out on all the fun. Not likely."

He sat on the boulder next to me and for several seconds we were silent, watching the heated spar between Emmett and Edward. I couldn't control my probing thoughts for any longer and blurted out the very thing that has been on my mind for hours, "Are you able to transform into a wolf at will?" It wasn't the question that frightened me but his reaction to it and on queue I saw anger fill his eyes and within seconds he grasped my hand and pulled me off into the forest. Even though he didn't have a hard hold on me I was still afraid of the damage he can cause. I can hurt him if I have to but I have never seen him fight and I am unaware of his weakness.

We walked for about ten minutes and then we stopped and he let go of my upper arm. I instantly began to soothe the hurt spot. His eyes shot to where my fingers were and his gaze alleviated a little, "what do know?" I feigned indifference but he clearly saw through for his next words were, "and don't even think about lying to Me." he said his voice cold as an Arctic breeze.

"Seth and Jacob informed me," his hard stare immediately softened and he let out a huge sigh and he had the decency to look apologetic, "I am sorry," his voice was laced with regret and sadness and at that moment I was willing to do anything to rid his face of that look. What has gotten into me? How can a human have that much effect on me? Well he wasn't entirely human.

"No it's entirely, my fault I am too nosy for my own business, It a horrible trait of mine. One that I am most definitely not proud of I can assure you," great now I am rambling.

"No," he nearly screamed, "it's not horrible at all. I just,-" he trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked delicately.

"I just wanted to be the one to tell you," he whispered sadly bowing his head in anguish.

"Well if I have any further questions regarding this matter can I come to you?" I asked.

He jerked his head up in an impossible speed and beamed at me, "Of course you can, anything that you need," I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Splendid. Now that that's settled why don't we go back to the clearing. They must be done now." He came closer to me and bent down. I closed my eyes whether in anticipation or hesitance I don't know. But what I did not expect was one of his hands under my knee and the other on my back. He had a smug expression on his face, "It'll be faster this way," I blushed scarlet at his comment and looked the other way.

When we got back Rosalie and Esme were circling each other. Paul set me on the boulder and proceeded to sit next to me with his hand in mine. I didn't say anything because I quite liked the feel of his hands in mine. It gave me a sense of protection and understanding. Understanding for what I am not sure of… yet.

For hours they fought, bones were broken, egos were shattered and people fell down, vampires and wolves alike. Some walked away, some asked for a rematch but in the end it was a little baby that brought everyone together and that gave me hope. Hope that everything will turn out just fine.

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So here is chapter 6. **_

_**I want to thank Missamazing7285 and Elizabetch for the reviews and alerts**_

_**If you are interested in what Arianna looks like the links is on my profile page.**_

_**Don't sue. Don't own twilight. Any typos are my fault.**_

_****_

Arianna's POV.

Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin

That morning I woke up at ten. Too tired from watching the fight from last night I drag myself out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Putting on a knee length white dress and black tights I head downstairs from breakfast.

Esme was busy at the kitchen counter humming to herself when I spoke, "good morning. Is there anything I can help you with,"

She turned to face me with a smile on her face and a knife in her right hand, "good morning and no it's fine. Why don't you greet the others, breakfast will be ready any minute."

I nodded in reply before heading to the living room but on second thoughts stopped and headed to the porch where Rosalie was sitting. I don't know but something about Rosalie fascinated me. I understood her and what she was going through having learnt about it from Bella the previous night. Well not everything Bella just said that Rosalie had gone through something traumatic and that led to a lot of other things going wrong. Knowing it wasn't my place to dig further I dropped the issue but never forgot.

She was reading a book when I walked in. she glanced at me then carried on reading.

I silently sat down next to her on one of the benches. "We're not that different when think about it." I start the conversation.

She glanced at me then sneered, "That is an awful thing to say," ignoring her dig I continue. "I see what you're doing. I see better than anyone else," I retort softly.

She looked confused and angry, "what crap are you sprouting out now?"

"You went through something difficult, something that you think about to this day. It affects you so much and you think that everyone can see your weakness so you put up this façade to hide who you really are. You make yourself into this strong, independent, cold woman to prevent yourself from getting hurt. And now you're fuming with anger because of how close to home I am hitting. But let me tell you something, behind the mask I see a beautiful, powerful and magnificent woman. Inside that house are 7 people who love just the way you are. I know you are feeling alone but you're not." Having said everything I wanted I walk to the kitchen to eat my breakfast not looking at her.

Esme looked at me proudly when she put my food before me. With a pat on the back she left m in peace.

Now three hours later I am sitting on a boulder in the Cullen's backyard watching Kate train Bella. They were attempting to lure her shield out, coax it by threatening and angering her but alas it's wasn't working.

Edward and Renesmee (including Jacob) were not far. They wanted to be there for moral support and to help in any way they can.

Bella seems to never get it right. I considered helping her when I saw how hard she was trying but by doing so I would reveal too much too early. Paul's here and currently he's being used as a punching bag for Bella. They thought that maybe his temper will allow Bella to react quicker.

That and the fact that he hated vampires which might make him attack her effectively bringing out her shield.

Paul had come by an hour earlier to see Jacob and Seth. I haven't really spoken to him after last night. I was trying to avoid him. Those feelings that he evoked in me brought about a lot of confusion in my life. In the early hours of the morning I found myself yearning for his presence with no clue as to why. I know the guy for about three days yet he makes me feel like a new person. A person I am proud of.

Bella sigh of frustration brought me out of my reverie. After a few more attempts that ended in vain she decided to take a rest. Not that she needs it just that she is getting angrier by the minute and she does not what to lose control in front of her daughter.

Paul turned to the others and starting saying, "she was never going to win anyway. I mean it's a proven fact that when it comes to fighting boys triumph girls."

It was that comment that made me walk up to him leaving all but a few feet between us, "who proved that fact?" I enquired innocently. I was angry and confused and I needed to vent out my frustration. What better way to do that than on the person causing it?

He rotated until he was facing me with a smug smile on his face, "me."

Not swayed by his cockiness I propose, "how about we test that theory?"

He looked on confusedly before asking, "What are you talking about,"

"Here, now, full on combat. Winner takes whatever it wants." While waiting for his response I play with my nails trying to appear disinterested.

Seeing him struggle with his answer I begin to taunt him, "you're not scared are you? It's okay if you are. I would be too." I grin at his flushed face.

At this point almost everyone one had gathered in the backyard anticipating his answer. He then looked like he came up with a great idea.

"If I win you have to go on a date with me," I was taken aback at his request but before I could analyze the reasons as to why he would suggest something like that he continued, "And you would have to declare to everyone here that when it comes to fighting boys are better that girls."

"Fine and _when_ I win you should announce to everyone that girls are better than boys and you would never underestimate the fairer sex again." I stress on the when.

He looked gob smacked seeing as he would never do that under normal circumstances. "No you already said your part. You don't get to keep adding stuff," he all but cried in vain.

"Coward." I mock while all the girls around me laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I even saw Rosalie wink at me. She must have considered what I said but we were no where near as close as becoming friends.

"Deal," he acquiesces but reluctantly. With everyone present and ready to witness our spar he was not going to refuse. It would be a too big of a sacrifice towards his manhood.

From what I learned so far about Paul from the guys was that he was a very proud and hard headed person. He always got what he wanted and had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Within minutes we got into a fighting stance, knees bent, hands held high in a defensive position, and in fists. Luckily I am wearing tights with my white dress and a brown flat boots reaching just below my knee.

I look him directly in the eye not expecting to see the discomfort I am currently seeing. He must really be afraid for my wellbeing if he looked this worried.

Subconsciously my lips curve, shaping a small smile. It was meant as a form of comfort. Determination then overcomes my face. I mutter under my breath loud enough for him to pick up with his sensitive hearing, "Let the games begin."

And then we were off.

_**Please Review and tell me what you think I would really like to know if you are like the story. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**I want to thank blockheadwriter, Jovie Black, Gabiita16, shopgirllaura for the favourites **_

_**and suzie1107 and Flaca514 for the alerts. **_

_**Not forgetting missamazing7285 and SoulToSqueez for the reviews. I am soo happy for the support.**_

ARIANNA"S POV 

We were both crouched, in a protective stance and hands held in a defensive position, waiting to pounce. It started of tame and cultivated. Circling each other, each offering an occasional punch or kick.

After two minutes of fooling around we got serious. He landed a blow here and there but I could see him hesitating, holding out on me for the fear of seriously injuring me. That thought angers me; I am a big girl fully capable of taking care of myself. I don't need some stubborn wolf hovering over me.

"Don't stress about me, I can take care of myself. You promised me fair fight, are you going back on your word?" I ask in a grim voice.

I stare in into his eyes waiting for him. I notice black pools of anger and determination. Anger for publicly embarrassing him and determination for he wants to beat me. Angers good, it enables you to hit harder and push to the very brink. It adds fuel to the already blazing fire.

Landing a swift kick to my side I internally sigh, finally. We matched each other blow for blow. Paul was amazing in battle. He looked ferocious like a lion waiting to pounce. Every time I gave him a scratch he healed in a matter of seconds, it was beyond infuriating.

The fight got so intense for I didn't have a care in the world about my clothing, or lack thereof. Shards and drabs were scattered about the Cullen backyard. Bits and pieces of Paul's clothing joined mine on the earth. I did have a few bruises, nothing too severe.

This was becoming tiring and I got more furious every time he healed. Deciding to finish this, I summon what ever power I have within me; I place both my hands on his shoulders. Using his shoulders as leverage, I pick myself up and into the air. I do a flip so that my front is facing his back. Before he can turn to face me I use both of my legs to land a swift kick to his reverse. The force at which I hit him enables him to land on his abdomen and me on my arse. I rapidly stand up and situate myself on his lower back. I underestimated the force at which I struck him with because he seemed to be out of breath. I retrieve the knife hidden in the pocket of my boot and hold it to his neck. Whispering, "Never underrate your opponent especially for their size."

I glance up to be only to be greeted with faces of mixed emotions, the girls were cheering even Rosalie, and some of the boys looked disappointed while Carlisle who doesn't condone violence looked proud. I let out a wide grin before turning to face Paul, "I win," I taunted. He just huffed in reply.

I stood up allowing Paul to roll on his back, "how you did that, he whimpered breathlessly. I held out my hand for him to grasp. Smiling I answer, "Skill."

By now everyone dispersed going on about their own things, paying as little interest in Paul and I as possible. I start towards the house feeling like I wanted to have a shower and change out of my barely there clothes reduced to rags because of the fight when Paul ran after me like lightning and seized my hand in his, "wait," he murmured.

He looked nervous continuously playing with his fingers. I inwardly giggled at the picture. Here was a huge muscled wolf who felt anxious talking to a girl. With his stature and looks he must get a lot of attention from the fairer sex. That thought spurred something in me. I didn't like thinking of him with other women. "If you wanted to ask me out on a date you didn't have to do it like that," I stated referring to the fight that was unnecessary but a whole lot of fun.

He looked ashamed but then smiled when he saw that I wasn't angry just declaring how I felt. He proceeded to take a deep breath and spoke in a sinfully sexy voice, "Miss Arianna will you please accompany me on a date." It was said in a formal manner with his shoulders pushed back and his hands behind him. How a half naked man standing before me looking nothing less than like a gentleman is beyond me. I guess only Paul can pull it off.

"It would be my pleasure," I smile, bowing before I went inside the house.

That night I lay in bed mulling everything that happened ever since I stepped foot in this town and before. I wonder how my father must feel now, according to him I betrayed my people by helping those kind (the undead kind). I hate to admit this (even in my mind) but I miss Nate, Nate who has been with me through everything. He must be a wreck.

Growing up with no mother and a world filled with supernatural is anything but easy. Your whole life is a schedule, you have a time to eat, time to learn, and time to play. Everybody's telling you what to do and you have to be guarded the entire time

As much as I felt home sick I could not help but enjoy the thrill, the liberating feeling of doing something so out of character and off your own accord.

Meeting Paul was something so sudden and unexpected but not unwelcome. Being asked out by a complete stranger... well not a _complete _stranger, but a stranger none the less made me feel independent, like a grown woman not to forget Paul was drop dead gorgeous and made me laugh. I wonder where he will take me and what we will do.

Before I could finish that thought I dozed into a bottomless sleep with a smile on my face and a light hearted feeling churning in my stomach.

_**So that was it. He finally asked her. **_

_**Please review. I love feedback. **_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Date Rules

_**Here is the next chapter. Hope it is good and you'll like it.**_

_**Thanks to lostfeather1 for the review and alert.**_

_**SoulToSqeeze and Missamazing7285 for the reviews**_

_**Don't own anything. **_

_**If you want to see Arianna's clothes links are on my profile.**_

Arianna's POV

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face and a nervous churning feeling in my stomach. Today was my date with Paul and I was beyond confused. Confused about my feelings toward him.

When I planned- well not planned per say- but anyway when I came here my only intention was to help Renesmee and my feelings toward that matter have not changed.

I despise the Volturi and their lifestyles. They hunted my kind for centauries. They took pleasure in our downfall and executed us in the most unruly and savage means possible.

They possess no right to take the life of a child, a pure and innocent child at that. I came here to stop them and stop them I shall. I shook my head at the path at which my thoughts were leading me and decided the only way to retain my good spirit is to distract myself, doing just that I head to the bathroom.

For the rest of the day I lie on the couch on the patio and hide behind my new murder mystery novel, losing myself between the words of the pages for a few hours. The way in which humans capture their perpetrator is simply enthralling. The Volturi could arrive any minute now but I wouldn't realise it because of how compelling this novel is.

It was sometime after lunch when Alice, Bella and Rosalie found me and drug me upstairs to get ready for my date. Paul had phoned me through Seth's phone and asked me if tonight would be acceptable to go on a date. He was so sweet in his approach I could help the skip of my heartbeat when a simple yes released itself from the confines of my lips.

Here I sit staring at my reflection in the mirror while the girls (Rosalie and Alice. Bella sat at the edge of my bed) swish in and out of the room and vampire speed retrieving everything they need to make sure I am ready and up to my full potential when it comes to looks. Apparently the first thing you must do on a date is knock the guy out with your appearance. Don't ask me this is my first time going on a date. Well a date in this world that is. My first date was when I was fourteen and didn't know the exact purpose of a date. That night I came home at half past eight. Don't laugh I was fourteen.

Alice was doing my make-up while Rosalie my hair. Rosalie and I had come to a silent understanding. She became my friend, somewhat. Closing my eyes upon demand I let Alice do my eye shadow while Rose curls my hair. I wanted it to be curled for this occasion. It was the only decision I was allowed to make.

This girl on girl time really warmed my heart. I never had the opportunity at home. I mean I did have Nate and I wouldn't trade him for the world but he was a guy. How do you talk to a guy about clothes and jewellery? It's just impossible to get through to them. It's of no significance to the male species.

Two hours, yes two hours later I was deemed ready by Alice. If you get her approval you are seriously one lucky girl. Rosalie sniffs the air for a minute, "I smell dog. Your date's here." She declares with a sarcastic tone. We may be kind-of-friends but she still hates werewolves with a passion. I get that they their scents don't agree with one another but come on they could at least try to get along. One thing they can't deny is that vampires and werewolves alike are very stubborn creatures. I glance at myself in the mirror after putting on my black pumps to complete the ensemble.

I look good if I do say so for myself. My dress was white as per usual and reached my toes. My (Alice's) black pumps made me look taller. Given the circumstances I needed to look as tall as possible. My chest area was adorned with diamonds in different shapes, lining up the straps on my dress. Cool against my neck was a simple, elegant sliver necklace with a key pendant I found at the bottom of my suitcase.

I snatched my purse of the edge of the bed and headed downstairs with an extra bounce in my step and a stomach full of giddiness. As I descended I recognized the familiar height and built of Paul. He had a flabbergasted look when he saw me but still managed to look drop dead gorgeous. Adorning his chest like a glove was a jet black button down shirt and faded denim jeans. As I reached the last step he seemed to shake himself out of his trance and held his hand out for me to capture. He looked happy and shocked at the same time.

"Wow..." he murmured. Even though I flushed and the white tiled floor became the most interesting thing in the room my heart swelled at his reaction, I am a girl after all and compliments are always appreciated even when the benefactor is speechless. I think that's he best way to get complimented.

Hand in hand we walked out of the Cullen household. He walked me to his truck and went to open the door for me. That action made us face to face with only a hairs breath between us. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes in anticipation. Within seconds his lips came into contact with mine. It was soft and moulded perfectly with mine. I fight a tight coiling in my stomach and a shiver ran down my spine. I moved my hand until it was around his neck and then into his head filled with hair. He moaned when I scraped my fingers along his skull, massaging it. We pulled back for some much needed air and I couldn't help but blush and squeak puzzled, "isn't the kiss supposed to happen after the date?"

_**That was it. Please review...**_

_**Miss Keri Baby**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner but now I finally sorted my internet connection.**_

_**Again I don't own anything. Everything belongs to its respective owners. So enjoy **_

_**I really want to thank RachelNicole523 for telling me about a little mishap I had. Thank you so much *virtual hug***_

*TWILIGHT*

Chapter 9: Great date, bad ending

Paul's POV

A violent, bitter feeling against someone or something commonly defined as Anger. There was a time when anger ruled my life. The littlest things would upset me and sometimes they still do. Once upon a time I was normal. I had a mum and a dad and everything was fine until I turned eight. That's when everything changed. That's when my life literally got fucked up. Dad lost his job and no job meant no money. Months prior to my dad losing his job he and mum used to fight and bicker all the time. They started off small and tried their hardest to make sure I couldn't hear them but as time wore on the fights became worse. They would fight over nothing and anything and then she left us. She abandoned us in our time of need. What kind of a mother does that? They got divorced. Anyway we packed our bags and said goodbye to Tacoma and Dad accepted a job here in La Push and that became our new home.

So I guess my anger started with my mother and her actions. When something like this happens the child always blames themselves. I blame myself for what happened (though I would never admit that to anyone). It was engraved in my little child mind that if it wasn't for me then maybe my parents would still be together. From the day we left I let the anger overrule my life. In simpler words I became a dick. If you never did anything good in life then people would never expect the impossible from you. You would never have to live up to anybody's expectations.

When I turned sixteen I discovered that I couldn't hide behind the temper tantrums any longer because anger became the key to turning into something more. Apparently high fevers and a major growth spurts meant you were evolving into a mythical creature. _**The Wolf,**_ out of all the mythical creatures in the world we got the wolf and being a wolf meant that you could run super-fast. You could heal yourself after a particularly bad accident which could come in handy when you are up against blood sucking vampires. With these advantages also came disadvantages or example because we were the protectors of the tribe we had to patrol the area we live for any forthcoming danger and that means running through the forest at ungodly hours which meant very little time to sleep and sleep was a critical part of our day if we had no sleep then school became that much harder to focus on.

All of this started when the Cullen's (that was a sneer) came to town and Chief Swan's daughter became a leech lover. Then Jacob a pack brother and a wolf had to do the unthinkable and fall in love with the aforementioned leech lover. This brought a whole lot of trouble from the vampire community, let's just say that Bella (that's her name) a vampire magnet. We meaning the whole pack had to protect her from a very enraged and revenge seeking vampire. After we saved her she again broke Jake's heart when she decided to go off and get married to her vampire boyfriend and then go and carry his very dangerous and life sucking child. The same dangerous and life sucking child cause the pack to split in two because Jacob refused to stand by and see us kill his "girlfriend". So we now have the Uley Pack which consists of Sam (the Alpha), Jared (Beta), Brady, Collin, our seven new members and me and the Black Pack which comprises of Jacob (Alpha), Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil. After the baby was born Jacob imprinted on her yes big surprise there. Anyway our law states we are not permitted to harm a fellow imprintee.

A few weeks later we discover the Vampire community seek to harm the little girl and we have to band together to protect he seeing as she is now part of our tribe. The Cullen's seek to gather more of their kind to help fight against the Volturi and you have no idea how much self-control is required to stop yourself from attacking. This is where my story begins.

On a rare sunny day a girl offered to help us in our course. She offered neither explanation nor identification just her assistance and little did I know how vital she would become for my survival.

There is a legend that runs back in our tribe, it is called Imprinting. It is this rare (not very rare) occasion when a wolf is given the opportunity to see their other half. When these two meet eyes it is spectacular and indescribable. It's like seeing for the very first time. It's magical is what it is.

The first time I learnt of it was when I discovered that both Jared and Sam went through it. I had the privilege of witnessing it through their eyes and I hated it. I abhorred the idea of some random girl holding my fate in her hands. Of course Sam and Jared tried to convince me otherwise. They said it was nothing like that. They were willing and they wouldn't change it for the world. I just scoffed. It was some weird mind control that I felt took away your free will but that was before I experienced it first-hand.

When I saw her out into the woods I couldn't look away. It was…. No she was mesmerising and she took my breath away. Never before have I felt so alive. All the pent up anger and frustration towards my parents and peers seemed to vanish into nothingness and all that remained was us and for the first time I was truly and irrevocably happy. All of these feelings were bubbling over me and it felt like forever I was gazing into her giant green pools when in fact it was just a matter of moments. As we walked I took the time to study her, her blonde hair straight and running past her shoulders. How I wished to run my fingers through her hair. I bet it felt soft and silky just how it looked. Arianna, which was her name and it, was perfect. It suited her.

"Paul," Emily called from her place behind the counter. I was at Sam and Emily's house. It was approximately five hours before my date with Arianna and I decided that even though I was pretty much incapable of handling myself in the kitchen that I was going to at least help Emily prepare some of the food. Sam gave me the afternoon off to woo as he put it my imprint. And woo (weird word) I was going to do. Emily was delighted that I asked her for help and she was going overboard. "Emily, I know that I eat a lot but this is insane," I told her seriously. She had the decency to look sheepish, "I am sorry. I am just excited for you."

We were the only ones in the house and I debated the idea of sharing my ever growing nervousness with her. Too late she already picked up on my hesitation. "What's wrong," she asked before putting her spatula down and heading to the table to take a seat. I reluctantly followed. "I you do not spill I am never going to cook for you again," she said threateningly. I couldn't help it any longer, I caved, "I am just really nervous. What is she doesn't like me? What if I am not good enough for her? what I she can' handle the fact that I morph into a wolf is too much for her?" she put her small hand over my larger and slightly shakier one. "You really need to calm down. It's going to be okay," she said but not before letting out a little laugh.

"This is not funny Emily," I said trying super hard to control my anger. Hey I am working on it so no judgement. I stood up prepare to walk away when she grabbed my hand, "I am sorry Paul, It's not funny. It's actually cute to see how much you care." I grind my teeth when she says cute. I am not cute. I prefer badass. I was so close to saying something rude and insulting but "can we just start," came out instead. I was relieved. I didn't want her to get angry at me otherwise there would be no food available for my date with Arianna and that would be very catastrophic. I wouldn't want her to hate me before she even got to know me.

*TWILIGHT*

16:00 is what the clock said when I glanced at it. Approximately an hour and a half left before I get to see my imprint again. I just finished cooking (if you could call it that. Never again would I judge Emily about how fast food can be prepared) with Emily. She gushed for a full on five minutes When I inquired her help before I couldn't take it anymore. She kept going on and on about how proud of me she was, how good I was getting at controlling my anger, how gentlemanly I had become and I just stood there nodding my head and pretending that I care.

On my trip home to shower and change into clean clothes I ran into the pack. They were as annoying as usual, with Jared, Collin and Brady goading me on about tonight. I tried my damn hardest to rein my temper but I just wasn't successful (if you didn't notice it I was happy about the slip, they deserved it) and I phased and was about two seconds from beating the crap out of them but alas the might old alpha had to butt his nose in (literally) and ruining all my fun. I was edgy about tonight and beating the pulp out of them was just the relief I needed. Stupid Sam and his stupid orders.

Stepping out of the house after my long hot shower I felt refreshed and ready for the night as I made my way to the Cullen's house (yes sneer again). I promised myself that I would be civil towards them if not for myself or the pack then for Arianna. I could last a we minutes within their presence for the sake of my imprint.

All that refreshment practically vanished when I ran in and out of the house a total of five times, first for pants, second for my jacket, third for the food, fourth for the utensils and fifth for the keys. If you so much as utter a word much less a snort I WILL KILL YOU.

I stood at the bottom of the Cullen's staircase fidgeting with my hands for a lack of something better to do when she descended. I blinked a few times for I was unable to believe what I was witness. My little spitfire of an imprint sauntered down the stairs using a white dress. Come to think of it, it's all I've ever seen her in. I wonder why she uses that particular colour. Must be tradition or maybe for an entirely different purpose. I'll have to remember to ask her why later. The dress was floor length and the chest region was encrusted with different shapes of diamonds and might I just add it made her boobs look AMAGING.

When she caught my eye she smiled with her plump lips smeared with a ruby red lip gloss. Her hair cascaded past her shoulders in sunshine curls looking all smooth and silky and I wished to run my fingers through them. When she reached the bottom she blushed before intertwining her arm in the groove of my elbow.

When I leaned over to open the door of the van I made the mistake of leaning in a little too much because before I knew it her scent wafted through the air and straight into my nostrils. We were now so close that any closer and we would be kissing. And that's exactly what we did. Her lips were just too much for me to resist. I've kissed a lot of girls before. In fact so many that I lost count, come on I am a guy but when our lips collided I was taken by surprise. It was like I was made to kiss her. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation. We stayed that way for a few minutes our lips moulding into the others. When her hands weaved its way into my hair and scratched at my scalp I was lost. We pulled away after a few minutes ( I was a bit reluctant) to get some much needed air when she gasped out, "isn't that supposed to happen after the date." I could contain myself and let out a little chuckle.

*TBAA*

Twenty minutes later (we were still recovering or at least I was) we made it to our destination. I rushed to the other side of the beat down vehicle to unlock her door. "This is wonderful," she said. I could tell she meant it because she had a genuine smile on her face. Her mood was contagious and not before long I was smiling again happy that she was happy.

She placed her small yet smooth hands onto my outstretched one as I lead her to the wooden table at the middle of the forest clearing. You know the one where the vampire and werewolves gathered to destroy the new-borns a little time back. Scattered around the vast space was a variety of candles as well as lanterns to enhance the light. She smoothened out her dress before sitting while I placed the very large picnic basket upon the table.

When we completed the starters(assorted finger foods, Emily was a genius, I am going to have to thoroughly thank her later)I posed my question, "so what's with the white?" she looked down before looking up at me hurt, "is it not to your liking? " oh shit does she think I don't like her clothes? I hurried to rectify my mistake, "no, no it's not like that, you're beautiful it's just that from the first time I laid eyes on you I have noticed you're always using white,"

She gave off a big sigh and continued; "I was raised in a society where my ancestors used white and their ancestors before them and so on. It's tradition where I come from. A tradition that I am not ready to break"

She looked sad when she spoke of her traditions and I wanted so badly to make her smile. Subconsciously I nodded my head in understanding even though I thought it was a weird tradition.

"Let me guess, white's your favourite colour?" I wanted to get her mind away from thoughts that brought her unhappiness. It resulted in now usual pang deep within my heart

"Actually I've grown quite fond of purple," she said with a small smile. Ah there it is. I took the time for it to register in my head. Purple. This was the first time in my life that I had and genuine conversation with a girl and I liked it. I was never the talking type. I always saw girls as a means to an end. They were there for only pleasure. Now I admit I am ashamed of my previous beliefs and hoped she would never learn of the horrible person I used to be.

I found myself distributing my innermost thoughts involving my mother. When people hear that that your mother abandoned you all they do is put a hand over their heart and they would say 'I am sorry' yet none of them would mean it but when she uttered those words before placing her much smaller hand over mine I could tell that she was sincere and truly meant it.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked mid-point in our conversation. It took me a few minutes to register what she was saying but before long I was placing my hand onto her outstretched one. If the pack saw me now I know without a doubt that they would be laughing. Here was a couple in the middle of a clearing, in the deep dark night dancing with each other when there wasn't even a song playing.

_**I've been waiting for my dreams**_

_**To turn into something I could believe in**_

_**And looking for that magic rainbow**_

_**On the horizon, I couldn't see it**_

Wait a minute, is she singing? I gazed at her in shock when she smiled a small smile. Right hand on the waist and the other intertwined with hers we moved around the clearing with ease and poise. Something I was never capable of achieving before.

_**Until I let go, gave in to love**_

_**Watched all the bitterness burn**_

_**Now I'm coming alive, body and soul**_

_**Feeling my world start to turn**_

Her voice was pure velvet. Like a beacon in an absolutely noisy room yet despite all the sound the soft pitch of her voice would draw me in. I could fall into a blissful sleep listening to her. Now listening to her coupled with staring into her giant green orbs I was melting for a lack of a better word. Looking into it was like seeing sunshine. It brought instant happiness and light in my life. It made me feel light and similar to floating or flying without a care in the world.

_**And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud **_

_**I know this is the time; this is the time to be**_

_**More than a name or a face in the crowd**_

_**I know this is the time, the time of my life**_

_**The time of my life**_

I twirled her around to put an end to the dance when an unfamiliar noise came from deep within the forest. "What was that?" she whispered before snapping her head in the direction of the sound in alarm and our good mood instantly vanished.

_**What do you think it is? **_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought o this chapter. If you want to see what Arianna's dress looks like then the link is on my profile. **_

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**Miss Keri Baby….**_


End file.
